


3:18 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Burgers with wings?'' Supergirl muttered.





	3:18 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Burgers with wings?'' Supergirl muttered as Amos devoured food by the kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
